Stray Cat
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: We all know Alucard's story but what about when he was still human during the conflicts of the Ottoman Empire? Meet Rue, a special woman who doesn't want to be special, she just wants to be normal until she meets Vlad (Alucard). This is their story of meeting and survival. Alucard/OC
1. Chapter 1

_The 1450's was a bloody time for the people of Wallachia. Its was during this time that I came to this land to start a new life, but I never knew by coming to this land would change my life as well. _

_I was a loner who has lived a long life and yet retained my youth as if I was frozen in time. I changed locations numerous times so people did not notice my un-aging. I finally found myself in the land of Wallachia. _

_When I think back on it, I knew I was living in a country of conflict and I detested war and blood for in my time I had seen too much of it. I due believe I thought I could do some good to the people who suffered from conflict…. I guess you will have to decide on that on yourself as soon as you finish my tale. My story of how I met the one and only Alucard._

A woman with long natural wavy black hair was working in the fields in the countryside of Wallachia. Her earthly green colored eyes scanned the field of wheat that she and the other villagers were working on reaping.

It was a simple life for her and one she liked even though there was the constant threat of the Ottomans, but she did not care.

"I think this will be enough for now Rue, why don't we let the wheat we reaped dry out until tomorrow." A man from the village said.

"Okay Danut, would you like for me to tell the others?" she asked him.

"Nah, I will do that. You have been out here the longest, why don't you go home." Danut told her as he walked away to the others in the field.

She nodded and made her way home.

As Rue made her way home she could help but feel tired, but it was a good tired since she accomplished a lot today in the fields.

She had been in this village for about two years now and would stay for another five years at best before her youth came into question.

As she made it to the village she saw a little boy come running to her.

"Is something wrong Lucian?" Rue asked the little boy.

"There was a soldier looking for you today. I told him you were working in the fields with the others. He said would come back tomorrow morning at dawn." Lucian told quickly.

"That's rather interesting, I never had someone looking for me." Rue said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried Rue? He had the Dracul family seal on its armor." Lucian said.

"Not really, I just find it interesting that someone would be looking for a lowly person like me." Rue said with a small laugh.

"Are you serious Rue? If I was you I would be worried." Lucian said with a huff as he crossed is arms in front of him.

"Well you are not me so you do not need to worry. Everything will be okay. No need to lose sleep over this. Now go help your mother like a good little boy is suppose to do." Rue said ruffling his dark hair before walking into her home.

It was small but homely to her with few possessions since she moved a lot. As being of long life she never found her self eating a lot since she did not need it, but only did in front of people to show normality.

She also did not sleep as well since she did not need it unless it was a absolute must. The only reason she can be thankful of not sleeping was so that she watch the sunrise and fall.

Rue was sitting by the fireplace reading as she waited for a knock on the door. Just as she finished getting ready she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw the suppose soldier looking for her.

"You must be the person that was looking for me. May I ask that you state your business please?" Rue asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Ah yes my lady, please forgive me. I have come here because of rumors that you are able to speak many languages and the Lord would like to speak with you about it if the rumors hold truth." The Soldier said.

"Well the rumors are true then and the Lord Dracul will have to wait. This village is in the middle of the Harvest and I will not leave them short handed. You will have to give the Lord my apologies and that I will come at the first chance I get." Rue said to the soldier in complete calm.

"But my lady, you can not turn down a summons form the Lord. You knew of the possible punishments." The Soldier said with slight worry.

"If he is so interesting he may come here but as for now I am to remain here. I am sure he will understand since it is harvest time. Now I hope you have a good trip back to the capital." Rue said before closing the door on the soldier.

"My lady…." Rue heard the soldier say from the other side of the door.

She smirked as she went back to the fireplace and sat down in her chair to go back to reading.

"Things are getting interesting but I better be more careful about my self or I could be burned at a stake." Rue mused as she went back to reading.

She let out a sigh until she snapped the book shut and went to pack some items.

"I hate doing this but my curiosity is at it peaks now. I maybe able to catch up with that soldier." She muttered to herself.

She scribbled a quick note of her being called to the capital and told them she would write soon to let them know she was fine.

She grabbed her satchel of things and put on her dark green cloak on and left.

Rue quickly saddled her horse, a black mare, and left the village grew to love.

Rue's mare, Tara, was galloping on the road and saw the soldier that was at her house earlier.

"My lady, I thought…." The soldier started to say before Rue cut him off.

"My curiosity has been peeked and it will not go away until I know what the Lord wants so lets go and get this over." Rue said before making Tara go faster.

It wasn't until almost evening until she made it to the city that the Lord of Wallachia resided. The castle was beautiful in the evening light as she drew closer to it.

"I will take you to where you will be staying and tomorrow you will meet the Lord in the afternoon." The soldier said.

"That is fine. May I ask what your name is?" Rue asked.

"Raphael." The soldier named Raphael said to her.

"You bear the name of an Archangel. That is rather interesting with you being a soldier as well."

"It is a rather interesting tale but you must be tired from the riding." Raphael told her.

"I am a little tired." Rue lied.

Rue was sitting in an elegant room fit for a noble, but she was no noble herself. Even for who she was she never counted herself a person worthy of anything.

This room was where she was to stay in until her departure. Her satchel of belongings was lying on the bed.

She quietly started pacing to and fro in front of the fireplace in anxiety. She felt trapped in the castle for unknown reasons. Rue sensed something that she hadn't felt a long time and it was anger.

It seeped through the walls and it was heavy, the source was unknown to her as well.

Rue looked outside to see that it was still nighttime.

"Relax Rue, this isn't the first time this has happened. Think of the Crusades, you were forced to be a translator against your own will and you somehow escaped and got out of that situation. This can't be as bad…. maybe." Rue said with a sigh as she finally sat down again.

Rue decided to get dressed some finer clothes that were left in the room for her to wear.

It was mostly a deep red with dark forest green here and there on the dress. She smirked that it was the colors of the Dracul family.

"So he thinks he has claimed me…better think again. You can never tame a stray cat." She said to herself as she started getting dressed.

Once she was done putting the dress on, she started to braid her black hair in a semi loose braid that would naturally lay on her right shoulder. Her bangs naturally framed her face at the sides.

Once finished she looked at herself in a mirror and was astounded at differently she looked. Rue could not recognize herself at all. She felt so different that it scared her. It had been a long time since she ever dressed like this.

Rue sat in a chair by the window her book she was previously reading before coming to this place when heard a knock.

"You may enter." Rue said as she closed her book.

"Ah Lady Rue, the Lord is ready to see you in his study. If I may so say, you are rather beautiful in the outfit." Raphael said in the doorway.

"Thank you Raphael, I appreciate your compliment. Let us not keep him waiting." Rue said with a kind smile playing on her lips as she got from her seat to follow Raphael.

He held the door open for her as she exited her room.

She followed Raphael through the halls of the castle and past various people. They all whispered as she passed and guessed they were talking about her. She no mind to gossip for it was simply useless to dwell on.

"The Lord is through these doors. I am not allowed in at the moment. I wish you good luck Lady Rue." Raphael said to her.

"Its just Rue, being formal makes me feel old so please, just Rue." Rue said with a smile.

Raphael nodded with a smile and left Rue standing at a grand set of double doors.

She let out a sigh and knocked on the door and heard a deep accented voice say enter.

Rue opened the doors and quickly shut them behind her as she entered.

"My Lord Dracul." Rue said as she curtsied.

"You must be Rue, they did not tell me of your beauty said from his desk." Vlad said to her.

"I thank you my Lord for compliment though I am rather confused." Rue said tried to keep her gaze lowered.

"Why are confuse my Lady?" he asked.

"I am a lowly person and yet I am summoned her based on rumors. What is it that I may be of service to you?" She asked in complete calmness.

"I guess that would confuse you. Come and seat." Vlad said offering her a seat.

She walked over to the offered seat and sat down and finally looked up at him. He was not what he was rumored to be like. Vlad Dracul was beautiful in her eyes and yet she felt there was sorrow behind his blue eyes.

"I have heard of you skills in languages. You speak many tongues is what I have heard, I wonder if the rumors are true."

"I would to say they are true for I know many languages my Lord. My father wanted me to learn many languages and be well educated." Rue confirmed as she tried not to stare at his face.

"Then why does a well educated woman like your self work in the fields?" he simply asked.

"Because I am much freer and I do not have to worry about men throwing themselves at me. I rather live a simple life instead of a complex life." Rue partially lied.

"I would like to ask you to be a translator for me. I need someone I can depend on to translate documents and make sure those who speak a different tongue are truthful. I know it may not be the simple life you are wanting, but you will be compensated greatly." Vlad explained to her.

"This is a generous offer. I must confess that I am completely speechless my Lord. I would do anything to serve my country and Lord. I would accept your offer and be in your service." Rue said to him with a smile.

"I thank you Lady Rue. I due believe that it is good timing as well for I have an envoy coming tomorrow from Rome. I would greatly like your help." He told her.

"I am at your service." She told him.

_This shall be an interesting story if I must say so myself._

**Author's notes:**

**This idea has been playing in my head for the longest time. I wanted to do a prequel of the original manga/OVA anime and this came to mind. I am using some biblical reference as well so please look closely. I used two of them already. This story will be a slow update so please be patient with me. Also anyone who does not know Alucard's history, you should watch Hellsing Ultimate or read the manga. It will clear up a lot of things. Anyways, until the next chapter : ) **


	2. Old Beginnings and New Beginnings

_When I think back on our first meeting, I thought he was a very sorrowful person. He wasn't a man so capable of great anger that I felt that night. Though I must say that he has me curious. I have heard of what others thought of him, Sadist, Evil, Blood Thirsty and the list goes on._

_I did not see this man that others say he is. I know I have been at the castle for a year now and I have seen him go to battle against the ottomans. I wait here patiently as I can though I grow a little restless. I think it is because I have bee a nomad for so long that when I find a place I want to stay I begin second guessing myself._

_Well that is until things start to go a down hill spiral._

Rue was walking through one of the gardens at night. It was full moon and the night was cool. It reminded her of home in the east. As she walked through the garden she felt like she was being watched but she paid no heed to it. Ever since her arrival, eyes have been following her everywhere she went.

She had made friends in the last year of being in service of the Lord of Wallachia. Rue learned to ignore the wandering eyes of those around her.

"It is rather rude to stare at a lady without her knowing who stares at her." Rue said with a smile on her lips for she knew who was watching her.

"I am sorry my Lady, I did not mean to be rude. Your beauty is just so elegant in the moon's light." Lord Vlad said as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"Its is okay. Did you need me to translate more documents my Lord?" Rue said.

"No, you have worked very hard on my behalf. Though may I ask why you venture on your own at night. Something bad could happen to you." Vlad said to her.

"I thank you for your compliment. As for my safety, I like taking risks. Without taking risks how can you say you lived a full life? If you are worried about my safety, may I ask that you walk with me? I can not take of the glory of the night." Rue said with a smile.

"I would be honored to be your protector my Lady." Vlad said as he joined her on her walk.

Rue knew she could handle her own safety but in times of hiding like she is, she must make herself defenseless.

"My I ask where you are from? Your Romanian is very good but there is a accent to it." The Lord asked.

"My father was a merchant from the east. He met my mother while traveling as a merchant. I then came along after my mother died giving me life. My father thought that it would be good for me to know as many things I could, the reason why I know so many languages. But to answer where I am from, I cannot answer. My father died before he could tell." Rue half lied to the Lord.

"I see. It must be hard not knowing where you are from."

"On the contrary my Lord it isn't. I am like a stray cat. I wander from place to place. Meeting new people, seeing new lands. Being service to others with the skills I have. I am not bound to a single place at all. I am free in a way." Rue explained in full truthfulness.

"How can you be free when you are in service to me and my country?" Vlad asked in confusing and they kept walking through the moonlit gardens.

"I did it on my own free will."

Trepes had to admit to himself, this was the first time someone had truly made him think.

"Did I say something wrong my Lord?" Rue asked.

"No, it is just your words truly have me thinking about what freedom truly is."

"Ah I see. If its any consideration I sometimes stop and think about my own words as well." Rue said with a smile.

"What do you think about this war with the Turks?" Vlad asked.

"May I speak freely?" Rue asked.

"Of course you may." Vlad assured her.

" Wars happen when two people do not see eye to eye with each other. When they fear each other with fear, ill actions take over and war starts. It will never end until blood is spilt until there is no more. I have seen my fair share of blood on my travels. To be here in your land it is peaceful but the true question is how long will the peace last?" Rue explained full heartedly.

She didn't notice that her façade was falling and that her true self was presenting itself.

"The words you speak are full truth, I can tell, but do not worry. I will never let anything happen to you." Vlad said with a smile to her.

"Thank you my lord." Rue said with a genuine smile.

_At that time, I never truly thought that would be the last time I would be able to talk to the Lord of Wallachia. In the coming months the Turks would invade and I would be a stray again with no meaning in life. I had for once in my life before God cursed me. This meaning I had in life was what I needed and now it has been stripped from me. I will never forget the night everything changed…but the change was not what I thought it would be._

Rue was running to the stables to get to her horse. The Turks had invaded the capital and that only meant one thing, Vlad was captured.

She had to find him and free him at all costs.

As she neared the stables she saw a Turk come at her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled in Arabic.

She black metal scythe appeared in her right hand. Rue quickly cut down the Turk and made it to her horse. The scythe disappeared in thin air and she quickly tacked her horse and left another life she had in search of someone important.

Rue knew where the battle was. Vlad had told her before his departure. It would be a 5-hour ride if she didn't hurry.

She was able to get out the city but she knew that the open road would be more dangerous.

"Lets put this curse to test." Rue said as he bright green eyes turn golden and cat like.

She was able to instantly see the night as if it was day.

Rue finally made it to the battlegrounds and only saw a sea of blood. The stench was overwhelming.

She slid off her horse and walked out into the sea of blood. She hadn't seen anything this gruesome since The Crusades.

Her scythe appeared in her hand out of caution. She never truly felt a need to use it but it was dangerous at the moment without it.

After searching for a long time, there were no signs of Vlad. She would have to track down the Turks stronghold.

Worry was filling her heart the more and more she searched for any type of clue but found none.

Rue could not find the stronghold and decided that going back to the capital in stealth will work.

She went to her horse and opened one of her saddle packs. Inside was a change of clothes that was vastly different of her Romanian one.

Rue quickly changed into long sleeve semi tight shirt, grey leggings and black boots and a dark brown cloth poncho. In the bag was a necklace she hadn't worn for a long time. It was a liver chain with a symbol from her true homeland. On the silver chain was the triple triskelion.

She quickly put it on. It was the last memento of her parents and her sole link to her humanity.

Rue quickly braided her hair and took that tack off her horse.

"You are free. Go now and live a good life." Rue told the horse before she left.

She knew there would be Turks in the morning; all she had to do was wait.

Rue hid in the trees as she watched the Turks prepare an execution site. She had heard from the Turks below her that they were going to execute Vlad at sunset.

Rue would spring into action to save Vlad from the Turks the moment she would see him.

She tightened her grip on her scythe that stayed loyal to her.

The day went on and the sky went from a light be to shades of orange and red.

The hour was nearing anticipation grew.

She finally saw Vlad from where she was. He looked horrible. The once proud Lord was no more. He was at the executioner's block now.

She sprung from her spot and ran for him. The Turks tried to stop her but they were no match with her speed and her Scythe.

But she was too late. She saw the axe swing and life end.

At the death of someone she felt was important threw her into rage. She started killing all the Turks around her until there was no one. Her green eyes were golden and cat like, to them she looked like a demon, but she cared not.

Tears welled in her eyes as she went where her friend was and saw that he was still alive.

She was mortified; she saw his head separate from his body. But there he lay on the ground unconscious.

Rue kneeled beside Vlad's form and laid a hand on him and noticed how cold her was.

Realization kicked on what happened.

"You chose the path of darkness so you may live at the last moment. My dear friend why would you forfeit your humanity?" Rue said as tears cascaded down her face, "I wont let you live this life on your own like I did when I became who I am. I will serve until I can no longer serve."

Year: 1995

A woman with short black hair, just below her chin, was walking running through the streets of London.

She jumped from roof top to roof top, running after a vampire that thought it would give her the slip.

The woman saw the vampire run down a alleyway beside her and jumped down her target.

A scythe appeared in her right hand.

She sliced the vampire in half and it turned to dust.

"Quiet the effective kill." A female voiced said behind the scythe wielding woman.

"Please Sir Integra, I am only doing my duty." The woman smiled at the person name Integra.

"Let go home Rue, we are done for tonight."

**Author's Notes:**

**So if this chapter seemed a little rushed, I wanted to move on to more to Ultimate OVA's of Hellsing. Also if you feel as though the origin of Rue is alittle cryptic I am doing it on purpose for a reason. I want to reveal at a certain point of this story and I want to keep you all guessing. **

**Anyways, thank you for the support all you have been giving me so far. I hope to update soon so until next time.**


	3. Confliction

_Human life is like a snowflake. When it is born, its intricate design is what makes its different and beautiful. When it joins the other population of snowflakes on the ground, it joins the rest of its kind in life, but when the sun comes out, those flakes of snow disappear as if nothing was there to begin with. That is what a human's life is like. It is beautiful and intricate and yet so short, at least that is what my view of the matter is. Ever since I became a Methuselah I have changed my view on a lot of things._

_Life has been rather amusing to say the least since my days in Wallachia, but now I find myself in London with Alucard. We have been helping the Hellsing Organization ever since Arthur Hellsing found us. While Arthur has passed from this earth, help now help his daughter, Integra._

_So is our life now, killing our kind that decide to stir up trouble, but I am reminded how much I cannot follow those I walk beside to the blessed afterlife. I am forever unchanged and I loathed it. I know Alucard has accepted this life of immortality but I have yet to come to terms with it. Never had and probably never will._

Rue was sitting on the bay window seat, surrounded by cushions, watching the life outside like a cat would. In a since her life was a cat. She had no master and did her own thing. Rue was always curious about the world around and she was full mystery.

That and Alucard always called her Mit in Romanian. It meant Kitten, or he would also call her Kitten in plain English as well.

She didn't mind it when he called her that but when others did she lashed out at them.

So she sat, like a cat watching the birds waiting for the return of everyone. Sir Integra was summoned to Cheddar in Ireland and took Alucard and some soldiers with her. Rue was left behind to look after the place.

She didn't mind being left behind but she wished Integra gave her a list of things to do because her boredom was getting to her.

Rue let out a sigh before a smirk formed on her lips.

"I could go for a visit, no one would miss me." Rue said sly as she jumped up from her seat and left the manor all together as if she was never there.

Rue was walking through the halls of a hospital in the heart of London. She has a spring in her step as she walked through the halls to a nurse's station.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I was wondering if Hannah Haim was up for visitors." Rue asked.

"She would be happy to have a visitor, do you know where her room?"

"Yes I do, I have seen her before." Rue said before leaving the station to see Hannah.

Rue saw the door was open and knocked on the doorframe.

A older woman, in her late 70's laid in bed saw Rue and smiled.

"Rue, it has been a few weeks since I have seen you." Hannah said with a smile.

"Integra has been keeping me busy until here recently. She had told me you were in the hospital again and I was concerned. I am sorry that I wasn't able to come sooner." Rue said after shutting the door and taking a seat in a chair at Hannah's bedside.

"Don't worry about it Rue, I know how busy you are, just seeing you here right now has made me so happy. Though you have not changed a bit when you saved me back in Poland." Hannah told her friend.

"Don't say that, living a life like I do is not fun, believe me. I am but a stray."

"You say you're a stray but you have family and don't you forget. Enough talk about that, what has everyone been up to?" Hannah asked.

"Well everyone if off in Cheddar Ireland right now, supposedly there was a vampire issue going on there and I am doing absolutely nothing as of now. So decided to come see you, how you been?" Rue replied.

"Oh you know me. Just reading everyday, remembering the times back when I was a part of Hellsing and fighting the evil in this world." Hannah said with a smile.

"Its hard to believe the little sixteen year old I saved in Poland is you. I remember how you were so scared of me when I threw you on my shoulder and jumped out of a window. I still laugh at you expression when me made it to safety." Rue said with a laugh.

"Oh come on now, I never knew about Vampires, Werewolves and zombies and whole lot more until I met you." Hannah said with a laugh.

"And then you begged Arthur Hellsing to let you become a part of Hellsing. Now that was funny." Rue said with a smirk.

"Again, could you blame me? You changed my world on that day, and I regret nothing at all. Those days were my Halcyon days." Hannah said.

"There were beautiful days." Rue replied.

"Where is Rue?" Integra asked as she walked to her desk.

"It appears Ma'am that she is no where here on the grounds. She must have gone into town or something. Would you like for to search for her?" Walter asked.

"That won't be necessary, I am right here." Rue said steeping into the room.

"Where were you?" Integra asked forcefully.

"I was visiting with a dear friend. Please excuse my sudden absentness." Rue said with a smile.

"How is she?" Integra asked knowing whom Rue went to see.

"The same old Hannah we know." Rue replied, "Was there something you needed?"

"We have a new guest." Integra said rather disdainfully.

"Oh Really? No wonder there is a new scent in the air." Rue replied cheerfully.

"Alucard turned a girl into a vampire." Integra said bluntly.

Rue's cheerful face turned one into anger.

"I see, please excuse me, I need some room." Rue said as she quickly left the room.

"You could have been a little more delicate Sir." Walter said.

"She would have found out sooner or later. I know how she struggles with her immortality and I pity her. I also know how she is against people becoming immortal as well." Integra said as she sat down her desk.

Rue was walking through the sub underground levels at Hellsing heading to Alucard's room.

She was mad…well more like furious. She hated people who chose immortality after the whole Mina Harker incident that was pretty much Alucard's fault. In the end she ended up saving him a deathly blow from VanHelsing on that day.

Rue slammed the door open and saw Alucard's coffin and knew he was asleep in it.

She started kicking the side of his coffin with her boot. She kept doing it until heard him move inside.

"I will keep doing this until you wake up, I know you had a long night but that does not excuse your recent actions." Rue said with venom.

"I will kill you if you don't let me sleep." She heard Alucard voice in her mind.

"You have said that a million times and have yet to do it. Do you really think I will fall for that? You have no idea how furious I am at you." Rue yelled at him.

Rue sat on top of the coffin.

"I do what I please to do." She heard Alucard say.

"And that you do, ever since I met you…you have been a thorn in my side." Rue muttered.

"Am I too much for you?" Alucard asked, knowing he had a smirk on his lips.

"I am the only who can deal with you and looks after you." Rue said with a sigh.

"And yet I told you, I will always protect you Mit (Kitten)." Alucard told her.

"And yet you couldn't keep your promise and not turning anyone every again. So way to go on that." Rue spat.

"The girl chose this life. I gave what she chose or she would have died a fool's death."

"Then you should have let her sleep in peace and not let her join this life we share." Rue replied.

"You went and saw Hannah didn't you? You are conflicted about life." Alucard said.

"Shut up!" Rue yelled as she felt the threat of tears, "Just Shut Up!"

She felt tears start to escape her eyes. Rue suddenly felt a cold hand on her cheek.

Rue looked up and saw Alucard in front of her kneeling on one nee and was without his fedora.

"While you hate your immortality and wish for Death, just remember that because of you I am able to live as I am and I am able to atone for my sins." Alucard told her.

Rue smiled at him as he tears dried up.

"Feel better now?" Alucard asked her.

"A little better." She said quietly.

"Good now I am going back to sleep."

**Author's Notes:**

**It will be a long time before I do another Chapter due to exams next week. So enjoy this until next time :D**


	4. Passing and Priest

_I struggle everyday. I struggle to breath, to take a step; to live…it has become laborious. I feel like quitting all together but for some reason I haven't. Maybe it's the fear of Alucard beating the shit out of me, or its something I don't know yet._

_I crave to be mortal. That's all I want to be is Mortal but I do not see that happening anytime soon. _

_I can no longer remember my blood family. Their faces get blurry and blurry by the day. The only thing I can say are my parents are the old drawing I did when I was little._

_Pathetic I know. I live a pathetic life. _

_The days grow darker and darker by the day. _

_A storm is coming. I can feel it._

_I am apprehensive._

_Can I truly be one of the victors this time?_

Hannah was resting in her bed as she looked out the window at the beautiful night sky.

She suddenly felt a presence near her by the doorway of her hospital room. She looked at the source of the feeling and saw Rue standing there.

"Hello dear friend." Hannah said with a weak smile.

"Hello to you as well." Rue said as she sat down in a seat beside Hannah's bed.

"Its past visiting hours, you could get in trouble." Hannah said with a smile.

"That is true but as you can see I am very stealthy." Rue replied with a smile.

"Is this glorious night silent tonight?"

"Very unusually silent. I came to see you while I handed off my duties to the new resident vampire Alucard turned." Rue replied.

"I see. I hope Sir Integra doesn't get mad at you." Hannah said with a small laugh.

"Well you see the funny thing is that she suggested it. I only complied."

"Speaking of Sir Integra, she visited me today. I know she has been very busy and hasn't been able to see me. I remember when she was a little girl. So spirited." Hannah reminisced.

"She still is very spirited. She is like a father in so many ways but she is more determined than ever. She serves her queen and country very well." Rue replied coolly as she gazed at her friend.

A silence befalled on the two old friends until Hannah cleared her throat.

"I am dying Rue. I feel as though tonight is my last night. Is that why you came tonight?" Hannah asked her.

"To be honest I know not. All I know was that I had to come dear friend. Maybe this is our last meeting and maybe it is not. I wish I could foretell the future but alas I can not." Rue sad with a small smile.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Hannah asked, "I am afraid to be alone."

"I am always here and everywhere. That is who I am." Rue said simply to her as she held her hand.

"Is death painless?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it is. Death is also not the end, it is a new beginning." Rue partially lied.

"You have been a very goo friend to me after saving on that fateful day and I want you to know I will always look after you from above and I look forward to seeing you again." Hannah said as her eyes started to closing.

"Your words mean so much to me Hannah. You have been the friend I never had." Rue said on the verge of tears.

Rue stayed until suddenly she could not hear Hannah's heart beat any longer.

"Rest in peace my dear friend." Rue said with a whisper before she disappeared from the room.

It was a few days later after Hannah's peaceful passing and Rue was walking through the halls of the Hellsing Mansion. Her and Sir Integra and just came back from the funeral and Rue was in a void.

"We have an assignment tonight Rue, do not forget it. I expect you to be ready for a hunt." Integra told her.

"Yes Sir." Rue said as she made her way to the sub basement where Alucard would be asleep.

As soon as she made it outside his door she went in as if she wasn't afraid of anything shut the door quietly behind.

He was light sleeper, a very big misconception about Alucard.

Rue never truly understood why unless it was because of the years they were hunted down.

Rue saw his casket was closed and decided to sit on it. Before she knew it she was laying on top of it as if there was no care in the world.

Rue was running through a building with her scythe in hand. Cutting Vampires and purifying them with her holy blade.

There was a holy presence near by and it was bugging Rue. She could not feel Alucard nearby and she could feel panic from the Police Girl.

Rue went running to their location.

Once she got there she saw a priest handling bayonet that she could only guess were blessed.

Rue rushed at the priest with her scythe in hand and blocked a deadly blow from hitting Seras.

"Stop it. The vampires are dead there is no need for blood shed." Rue said as she held the priest back.

"Not until I kill the one you are defending vampire!" he roared as he pushed Rue back.

"Me a vampire, dear priest I can tell you this that I am not a vampire. I am not even sure what I am." Rue said with a glare, "We have a common goal and then you go and cut off one of my comrades heads off. For your sake I hope he doesn't murder you because I cant hold him back." Rue said with a smirk before the priest went after her again with a bayonet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Integra said walking into the hallway as if nothing was happening.

"So the protestant whore appears. This is something else." The Priest said as he launched an attack at Integra.

Rue quickly stepped in front of Integra and pushed her to the side and took the blow of the attack.

Her hands and arms were pinned to the wooden wall and was unable to move.

"That was a big mistake." Integra said keeping her anger in check.

"Oh really? I killed your secret weapon and I am about to kill this other on as well." The Priest said.

"Father Alexander Anderson stop it now." Rue said with a pained gasp.

"How do you know my name witch?" Anderson asked.

"I have heard of you through connections in the Vatican about you and the orphanage and everything. Please stop and leave this place. There is no need for others to die. I have already seen a dear friend die in front of this week. Go while you can still breathe another day." Rue said as she tried to ignore the pain of her wounds.

"Hmph, you know so much about me while I do not know you at all." Anderson commented on.

"Your division knows me quiet well. Though they never knew my name. Look up Methuselah in your records and then you will know all about me." Rue said with a pitiful smile.

"Fine I will leave but I will be back and I will kill you all." Anderson said before leaving.

Integra had a stunned look after witnessing Rue diffuse the situation as if it wasn't anything.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, it was the only way to save you from his anger and hate." Rue said before passing out still pinned to the wall.

**Author's Notes:**

**Damn those cliffhangers. I kinda switched up that scene from the episode a little so she Rue's colors. As you may have seen she doesn't particularly like to fight and that will be explained later in the chapter. Possibly in the next one or the one after that. **

**The whole snippet of Rue going to Alucard's room and basically her not wanting to be alone so I decided to just to slide that into the chapter.**

**I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have started to re-watch the OVA episodes to generate some ideas and all and I hade some writer's block. Damn you Writer's Block!**

**I did edit this rather fast so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Anyways I am getting to it and writing more as soon as I can. Been a little busy here lately to bear with me.**

**So until next Chapter :D**


	5. The Stray and the Priest

England 1563

Rue was standing aside while the people of Elizabeth Tudor's court danced around. It was New Year's Eve night and everyone was rejoicing.

Rue was not a party person. Not since her days in Wallachia, when he life started to change.

After Vlad and her went their separate ways to see the world as it is now, Rue decided to go to England and went in to service for the Tudor family.

Rue smiled at the young Queen Elizabeth when she noticed the Queen's concerning look. Ever since she came to England the two have been inseparable. At first Rue was the young Queen's tutor in languages and anything else Rue knew to heart, now she was her maiden in hand.

The Queen motioned Rue to come to her and she did as commanded.

"Yes my Queen" Rue asked after she curtsied.

"Please keep me company." Elizabeth said with an elegant smile.

"Yes your majesty." Rue said as she sat beside her friend.

"You hid in the shadows. Are you afraid of a man asking you to dance?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I am not afraid. There is only one man that can ask me for a dance. If he knew I danced with a man that is not him, he will be angry with me." Rue said with a small smile as she watched the crowd.

"I hope he is treating you well. I have never met the man, is he your husband?"

"Oh no your majesty. I do not even think he knows the concept of love, though does any man know of true love?" Rue replied playfully.

The two of them laughed.

"Then what is he to you then?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity.

"A friend, but not just any friend. While to others he is cold, distant, mysterious, and also somewhat narcissistic; he is kind, understanding, and a protector to me. We had to part ways temporary because he needed to go and search for something and every once in a while he will send me a letter telling me how he is." Rue said as she watched the crowd again.

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked somewhat out of the blue.

"To say no I would betray my heart but to say yes I would but I do not know what he feels about me. He always says we are a two of a kind though I think he says that because he like to see me blush." Rue reminisced.

"Hold on to him Rue, he sounds like the perfect person for you." Elizabeth said with a caring smile.

Present day

Rue awoke in a bed in her room in the upper floors of the manor. She raised her arms to see that they were still bandaged from the wounds that the priest inflicted. She didn't blame the priest, her kind is scarce…or she was the only one.

"It's about time you awakened." A familiar voice to the left of her.

She turned her head and saw Alucard leaning against the wall watching her.

"I'm sorry. I did mean to frighten anyone by actually sleeping." Rue said as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"I am just glad you have awoken." Alucard said as he walked over to her bed.

He sat down on the side of her bed and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"You smell of blood. What has happened?" Rue asked in a worried tone.

"Just some troublesome vampires who decided to bring a army of ghouls and tried to invade the Hellsing mansion is all." Alucard said non-chalantly.

"I see. I am sorry to not be of any help." Rue said as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

They felt like dead weight and she could not feel anything.

Alucard gently cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"As long as you are safe there is no need to feel sorry. You are the only person who keeps me sane and the only person who knows me." Alucard told her with a slight care in his voice.

"As you used to say back in the days of wandering, we are two of a kind." Rue said with a smile.

"That we are."

Rue walked into Sir Integra's office as if nothing happened. Though when she looked to see what Integra was doing, she was meet with Integra looking shocked.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost." Rue joked.

"You have been asleep for a week." Integra replied.

"I am sorry Master for my laziness and not helping with the recent incident. I am fully charged and ready for anything." Rue said with a smile.

"I am glade. It still looks as though you are still healing." Integra said to her.

"Just one more day and I will be set to be sent out. Anything going on today Master?" Rue replied back keeping her smiling façade up.

"We are to meet with the Iscariot's leader today. The Priest that inflicted those injuries will most likely be there but you are more than welcomed to come." Integra said to her as she got up from her desk.

"It sounds rather interesting. I think I shall accompany you and Walter." Rue said with a smile.

Rue had become separated from Integra, Walter and Seras due to the exhibits in the museum they were in for the meeting.

Rue was looking at art pieces when she sensed someone watching.

"Hello Priest. How do you fare today?" Rue said as she turned to face him.

"I am glad you are not too injured. I am deeply regret hurting you Madame. Please call me Alexander." Alexander Anderson told her from where he stood.

"Then call me Rue. These wounds are almost healed. I do not blame you for them. I caused them to happen when I got in your way so do not worry about them." Rue said with a smile.

"Was hoping you would be here as well. I not only wanted to apologies for my actions but to also ask you some questions." He said to her.

"So you used the information I gave to look up some things have you now? Please ask away. I will try to answer as best as I can." Rue replied as she face Alexander with her hands clasped behind her.

"I know you never ask a woman this but how old are you?" He asked.

"That a relatively good question. I myself have lost count. I know I have been a live before the crusades. I simply decided not to count because I was getting sick and tired of counting." Rue replied back.

"Why help the Protestants instead of the Vatican?"

"I help who I please. I do not take religion into count. As to why I do not help the Vatican, that is because I will not forgive them for what they did during the crusades." Rue replied coldly.

"Then here is a better question, why side with a vampire?" Alexander Anderson asked again.

"I saved him and he saved me. We are two of a kind. You may not accept monster helping to save humans from the dark corners of this world but try to at least see it from our view. We are repulsed by senseless killings and battles. You do not have to ask Alucard that. You can see it when he fights against vampires and those who dabble in our world. We protect other so they may live a blissful life." Rue replied as she stared in Anderson's eyes.

He quickly adverted his gaze, slightly unnerved by Rue's gaze.

"Is that all the questions you have?"

"Where do you come from?"

"I do not know anymore. Each day I go one my memories of my home and family fades. I no longer know my parents names. Only a drawing before I became immortal. I have since become a stray cat trying to survive each day. I have no true family anymore. I only have those that I can trust with my life. The life of a Stray Cat." Rue said as she stepped closer to Anderson.

"There are things that go bump in the night. When scared we pray to god asking to protect us. Me personably only rely on myself and on Alucard. I stopped praying to god a long time ago when me turned me into what I am now. I prayed and asked by he did what he did to me and what my purpose is. What my mission in life is suppose to be. I have not received an answer. Since forth I curse him for the curse he has given me. The people I became attached to turn old and die in a blink of an eye and so I no longer pray to god. Why pray when I have received no answer in return." Rue said as she walked past Anderson.

"Maybe god is a imaginary being to seek comfort to. His name brings comfort but in reality he is not real. Or at least that is how I view it."Rue said as she left Anderson standing there in awe of her words.

"Words of wisdom Alexander Anderson, believe what you believe in and never stop. In the end, what we believe in is what defines us in both the present and in the afterlife."

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter was more of trying to get a glimpse of Rue's way of thinking and beliefs. The next chapter will be more action packed and full of suprises.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	6. Past coming to light

Rue walked through the streets of Berlin in Germany. The sun was setting and the people were in a bustle. Rue was walking around a building in the center of the city, watching for anything abnormal.

She had begged Integra to let her seek answers in Berlin where a war had started. A war of monsters that no one could imagine thanks to the information blackout that Arthur, Integra's father, did.

Rue remembered of an old hidden bunker that the Nazi's had used during WWII. There was a man who went by Major who dabbled in the dark arts who used that bunker for experiments as well as other things of horror.

The sun finally dipped below the horizon and a smile appeared on Rue's lips.

"Its show time."

Rue has infiltrated the bunker with ease. Rue found some documents and put them into her bag she had on her back. Rue quickly secured the bag when she heard someone lurking in the shadows.

She held her hand out and her scythe appeared.

"My my, so the rumors were true after all about you. Though back then you pretended quiet well that you were normal….but here you are. You haven't aged a bit. The only difference there is that you hair is shorter." A young male voice said.

"Who are you?" Rue asked as she gripped her scythe tightly.

"You don't remember me? Well it has been a very long time. I guess you wouldn't remember me at all since you abandoned me and the village." The voice said with hate.

Rue used her eyesight to find an escape. She quickly darted to the entrance she came through only to be blocked by the mysterious intruder.

Rue pushed herself through past the enemy and burst through to the outside. The full moon was up and lit the streets.

"I wont let you escape!"

Rue turned around and blocked the oncoming attack with her scythe. Her eye widen in shock at whom she was fighting against.

"Lucian. Sweet little Lucian." Rue uttered in disbelief.

"I am not him anymore. I am a vampire now and I will kill you!" Lucian yelled at her.

His fingernails were sharp talons and tried to strike you.

"What has happened to you?" Rue asked in sadness.

"I surpassed humanity. In the last days of Wallachia I survived the attack on my village. Time went on and I looked for you but you abandoned me. A vampire gave me immortality and now the Major has given me a purpose and the means to kill you." Lucian said sinisterly.

Rue readied her scythe before she took off down the street they were on.

"Such a coward…. nothing compared to what you did during the last world war." Lucian said before going after her.

Rue dematerialized her weapon and doubled her speed.

Lucian caught up with her and tried to grab her bag but instead got her arm, creating deep scratch marks. Rue turned her body around and gave Lucian a roundhouse kick.

She felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest as she continued to run. Rue ran with all her might to get back to the one person who always protected her… Alucard.

By time Rue made it back to Hellsing, she was weary and her vision blurred. Her wounds from Berlin were trying to close, but she had to get back to Sir Integra.

Rue stumbled a couple of times as she walked through the halls until she made it to Integra's office.

Rue looked a complete mess be she didn't care. She made it with the information they needed and that's all that mattered.

"Rue what has happened to you?" Integra asked in alarm of Rue's appearance.

"My past catching up to me. This is for you, I do believe this will come in handy for all parties." Rue said giving Walter the bag.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked.

"No I am not. Not to be rude but I would like to be alone for awhile." Rue said, as she was about to exit.

"Alucard is back from Argentina." Integra told Rue.

"Thank you Sir. I need to see Alucard about something anyways." Rue said with a small sad smile as she exited the room.

Rue walked down the stone steps, making her way to where Alucard's room was. It was slightly chilly in the sub levels. The dense smell of earth permeated the air as she made it outside his room.

Rue didn't even bother to knock on the door and just went in. When she entered the room there he sat in his king like high chair. A wine glass in one hand with what she guessed was blood.

"Alucard." Rue said in a near whisper, knowing he could hear her.

"I see you have returned Mit (Kitten)." Alucard said he rose from his seat.

Rue couldn't hold it together anymore. Tears of sadness appeared upon her face and she rushed over to Alucard.

He drew her into a embrace as she cried into his chest. Rue did not care how cold his touch felt, just him embracing her made her feel safe.

"What has happened?" He asked in a somewhat caring voice.

"Someone from my past has appeared. He was a little boy when I saw him. I knew his family Alucard. I knew him and his Family." Rue cried as she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Who? Who did you know?" Alucard asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"His name is Lucian. He was turned into a vampire and works for the Major now. I did this to him." Rue cried softly into Alucard's now damp shirt.

Alucard held Rue out so she was forced to look at him.

"He made that choice Rue. It is not your fault. Humans make foolish choices that end up not only hurting themselves but the ones around them. He did this to himself not you." Alucard told.

"Oh Alucard." Rue said as the tears kept coming.

He drew her in and held there in a protective embrace.

"You will stay by my side, never leaving my sight. I will protect you no matter what. You gave me a new life and have shown me that we need to stick to each other. I will protect from the darkness that follows you Rue." Alucard told as held in her arms.

"I promise you I will protect you with my life."

**Author's notes:**

**Ha ha ha ha ha PLOT TWIST! Thought I should bring Lucian back. Makes things more interesting for the next few chapters that will lead up the end of this story.**

**I also finally added the scene where you see Alucard and Rue interact with no one arounf them to watch. There will be another but not until later….becuase I am evil.**

**Until the next Chapter.**


	7. End Game

1945

"Hey Alucard, I have a question." Rue said as they watched the recovery efforts from their assault on the Major's lab.

"What is it?" Alucard asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Do you hate me? I could have ended your reborned life that day. You wouldn't have had to suffer the life of an immortal and watch the people you grow attached to die in front of you." Rue explained as she shifted her footing.

"I may have every right to but I don't. You showed me a life more than battle and war. You have shown me that there is more to life in this vast world. I can never hate you Rue. You are the light in the darkness we walk in." Alucard told her.

Rue blushed at the last part he told her making her face away from him.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" Alucard asked Rue.

"No, its just no one has ever said anything kind to me like that. You're the first even though you normally bug me to death." Rue sputtered out in embarrassment.

Alucard grabbed Rue by the shoulders and spun her around and planted a kiss on Rue's lips. She was completely shocked by his actions. Of the many years she had known Alucard, this was out of character for him.

"That is what I think of you." He told her sweetly.

Rue's expression turned from on of pure shock to tinder love and she kissed Alucard back.

"And that is what I think of you Alucard." Rue told him

Present

Rue was in her room staring at a thick old book that was sitting on her table. She smiled at is lifted the heavy book and stood there admiring it.

"My life's story, all in a book. Now only the remaining pages can filled by whoever now." Rue said to herself in a smile.

Judgment day for England has arrived, all three sides of the pyramid were gathering and soon her life will be judged in the manner the Lord decides.

Rue left the room with the book and went to Sir Integra's office while everyone was preparing for the battle.

Rue went into the said office and saw that it was empty like she was expecting it to be. She went behind the desk and opened one of the drawers and set the book in it.

"In case something happens, I want some one to read the words of my life." Rue said with a small smile as she shut the door.

When Rue stood up straight she heard the door open to see Seras.

"Oh your not Sir Integra. I was looking for Integra and can't find her. Do you know where she could be? I also can't find master as well." Seras said from the doorway.

"Your master has gone ahead into battle against the millennium and Sir Integra is getting things ready for the great battle that is about to happen." Rue replied with a smile.

"May I ask something?" Seras asked Rue.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you scared? Scared of the on coming battle that will happen in London?" Seras asked hesitantly.

"Each step I take I am fearful of the out come. Each word I say I am fearful of its interpretation. I am fearful everyday but I do not let it rule my actions and thoughts. Yes I am fearful of this coming battle but I also know that somehow humanity shall prevail in one way or another." Rue said walking up to Seras as she spoke.

"Rue…"

"Stay safe and live through this battle Seras." Rue said as she put a gentle hand on Seras' shoulder before leaving completely, "Tell Integra that I off to join the jolly good battle."

With that Rue left, for possibly the last in her life. She wasn't going into battle to just die. In all battle there was the possibility of dying. Such was life.

The invasion of the undead that the Major had and the Iscariot Knights had begun. The poor people of London, innocents in their own right, were caught in the middle.

Rue stoop atop of a Cathedral, watching the below her as if she was a specter. With her scythe in hand she was ready to do battle, but there was one particular person she was watching and waiting for. A person from her past.

Rue scanned the area with her hawk like vision and found the person she was looking for.

She leaned forward and let herself freefell to the ground. After fall for a minute she pushed off from the wall of the cathedral and propelled herself through the street.

Rue readied her scythe and tried to strike the person she was heading to, only to be parried.

"I wondered when you would come Rue." Lucian said with a devilish smile and he used his claws to hold Rue back.

"Lets end this Lucian. You and me, no one else. Battle to the death." Rue said with a smirk as she jumped back and recovered herself.

"I have been waiting for this." Lucian said with a smirk as he launched himself at Rue.

Rue blocked one hand of claws but the other got her side.

"Your hesitating Rue. What's so wrong?" Lucian said with a laugh.

"A lot of things." Rue bit back before she attacked again.

Rue swung the scythe horizontal and almost got Lucian before he dodged at the very last second.

"Damn it." Rue muttered to herself.

The lagged on between the two of them, Rue having a collection of claw marks on her from Lucian and not even a scratch of Lucian.

"It looks like you haven't fought for a long time. Tell me, why do you not want to fight." Lucian asked sinisterly.

"Because I don't want to use the cursed power within me. I loathe it. I just want to be normal and human and grow old and die peacefully. Instead I am cursed to live on this earth for as long as I breathe. The last time I truly felt was it was the time of the crusades. I released my power and many died from it. I will not make that mistake." Rue said before attack again.

"So you're going to die a pathetic death. Then I shall give it to you." Lucian said going at her.

As the two were about to collide Rue let go of her weapon and stopped mid attack and took the fatal she was about to receive.

The claws dug in to her like knives but she smiled and threw her arms around Lucian.

"Deep down your still the same little boy I knew and adored. I'm so sorry you felt as though I abandoned you. I stayed away and dropped all contact to keep you safe. But in the end I did more damage than good and I am sorry." Rue told Lucian as she held him.

"Why? Why did you take the hit? You could have dodged or something!" Lucian yelled at her.

"I am a softy, at least that is what Alucard tells me." Rue said with a smile.

"Rue." Lucian said on the verge of tears.

Lucian started to feel something hot against him and looked down to see Rue's Celtic pendant glowering.

"Rue what's happening?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know, it's never happened before." Rue replied weakly.

Rue's injuries start to heal and then her clothes changed from her normal attire to that of a red armor with silver trimming.

The scythe turned into a brilliant silver color.

"Rue, what are you?" Lucian asked shocked as Rue stood don her own and looked at herself.

"Isn't that the million dollar question." Rue replied as she felt her new pointed ears.

"Are you a fairy or something?" Lucian said hastily.

"I don't understand this and quiet frankly we don't have time to talk about this. For now I want you do something for me okay."

"What is it?" Lucian asked.

"I want you to leave this country and go live a life that is virtuous. I know you are a vampire and that is asking a lot but when the time comes, you will turn over a new leaf. I believe your sins will be forgiven. Now go. I will take care of things here." Rue told Lucian as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't leave you here."

"I will be fine. I sense Alucard is here and soon the battle will be decided. Now go before he finds you." Rue told Lucian, "Live the life your parents would want you to live."

"Is this good bye?" Lucian asked softly.

"I don't know but you know how fate is at times, we eventually meet again in life. Now take care of yourself." Rue told him before launching herself into the blood red sky.

As she started to fall back to the blood soak streets of London, she saw where Alucard was.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Before her eyes she saw and heard Sir Integra give the command for the release of Alucard's true form. So Rue stopped and stood on top of a stone cathedral and watched the events unfold before her eyes.

All of the souls from the she saved him from all those years ago emerged from started to fight both the Vatican knights and the army of undead from the Nazis.

Rue looked over and saw Alucard become Vlad once again. Rue dropped down the street below and cautiously walked toward him with her scythe, unsure of what his state of mind would be.

"My lord Trepes." Rue said softly behind him.

She stood there a few feet behind him waiting for a reaction.

He slowly turned around to her and saw Rue stand there before him, looking completely different than she normally does.

"I know that face." He said softly yet Rue heard him.

"My lord." Rue said as tears started to prick her green eyes.

Her scythe disappeared in thin air and she started walking to him, raising her right hand, as she got closer.

Once she stood right in front of the No Life King, she gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Welcome back my lord." Rue said as she control of her tears.

"Este bine să fie înapoi(It is good to be back)." Vlad said in Romanian to her before planting a kiss to her lips.

"You look the same from when we met for the first time." Rue said with a smile as she stared into his eyes.

"I wish I could say the some for you. Yet you look more beautiful than ever." He told her with a smile of his own.

She started to laugh softly until she notices Vlad looking past her.

Rue turns and sees Seras and Sir Integra approaching them.

"Sir Integra, Seras I am glad to see you are both safe." Rue to them as she fully faced them.

"Wow Rue you look totally different. Your ears are so pointy too." Seras said pointing to Rue.

"That they are Seras." Rue said with a smile.

Integra just stood there watching the light banter go back and forth between Rue and Seras.

"Have you taken care what you needed to take care of Rue?" Integra asked Rue coldly.

"Yes Sir Integra. All that is left is the Major to be truthful." Rue said as she tilted her head.

"So you have damned yourself as well little lady." A familiar voice said.

Rue looked at the source and saw Father Anderson.

"Truth be told I cursed god everyday for my forced immortality Priest. Whether I am damned or not is up to you interpretation. Also truth be told, I could careless. I live my own life with each step I take." Rue said rather angrily.

Rue's scythe appeared in her hand again.

"Sir Integra, Seras you must go now." Rue said as she stepped passed them.

"You better bloody return." Integra said with a smirk as she worked to the down airship that the Major would be waiting.

"Master?" Seras said questionly to her master.

"Go with her. I will stay here as well." Vlad told her.

Seras nodded and ran after Integra.

"This is long over due, I still have pay back to get from when you stabbed me with those damn bayonets." Rue said angrily as stood there with her scythe.

"Still sore about that? I thought you were of something holy and yet I see you are a creature of the damn." Anderson told her icily.

"How can you even judge her when she herself has no idea what she is." Alucard asked hotly as he returned to his usual form.

He laid a comforting hand her shoulder, making her look into her blood red eyes.

"She is damned for hanging around you vampire." Anderson said as she pulled a small box from his pocket.

Alucard and Rue watched him open it hold what looked like a wooden nail of sorts.

"Helena's Nail, said to have been one of the several nails used to crucify Jesus Christ." Anderson said as he brought the nail closer his chest.

"Don't be stupid Priest! Do you really want to become a monster like the two of us? Stay human and fight like a human!" Alucard yelled at the Priest.

But it was too late, Anderson stabbed himself with the nail and suddenly he was engulfed in thorny vines that lashed out at Alucard and Rue.

They both dodged, Rue used her scythe to cut the vines away from her while Alucard used his guns. Soon it wasn't enough until they were both engulfed by the holy vines.

As Rue started to lose consciousness, she kept hearing a young child's name. Soon she saw herself in a memory; it was Anderson's memory of the orphanage he runs in Italy, close to the Vatican and all the children he had saved.

"I will not let you give up life so cheaply you dumb ass, son of bitch priest." Rue said with a growl.

She soon felt her power surge and the vines started to loosen their grip on her. They suddenly snapped when she broke free with the help of her trusty scythe.

Rue jumped up on the vines and used them like a bridge to get to Anderson's body. She cut away the vines that came after her as she got closer and final she was close enough to pull the nail.

She grasped it firmly and pulled the nail out of him.

The vines disappeared slowly and Anderson returned to normal and fell to the ground.

"There are those waiting for you back home, do not waste this life by doing something stupid." Rue told him as she crushed the wooden artifact in hand.

She suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall back until two powerful strong arms grasped her and held her protectively.

"You have used too much energy my little kitten." Alucard told her as he held her.

Her appearance changed back to a more human look, her armor disappeared and her ear went back to normally somewhat. Just a slight pointiness to them that you can barely tell.

"Alucard." Rue said as her vision started to fail.

"Rest kitten, when you awaken once again, everything will be back as they should be." Alucard told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rue soon fell into the world of darkness.

**Author Notes:**

**So this is way over due and that is my fault. One more chapter is all that is left. I love how this story turned out and I love all the messages I got from Readers.**

**Until the last chapter.**


	8. Peace

_It was almost like yesterday. The ultimate battle between good and evil took place and ultimately the good won…but at a cost. There were people close that perished or simply just disappeared, like a certain vampire king._

_I remember waking up in a bed I had slept in. Something that now happens on a regular basis now ever since my true form appeared. I now sleep like a regular human…now if only I had a mortal life. I guess you can't have everything and that you must be thankful for what you have._

_Which leaves me to where I am, the heart of Rome, visiting a certain priest that almost got himself killed for the sake of what he thought was right when it wasn't._

Rue was standing out in front of a orphanage in the Vatican and watched the children who was playing. It had been almost three years since the battle in London. Rue's hair was now longer short, it was now waist long and she regularly had in a loose single braid so it could hide her pointed ears.

"Hello mame, can I help you?" one of the children asked when she got near them.

"Is Father Anderson available to talk?" Rue with a kind smile.

"He's not busy I believe, come on I will take you to him." The child said happily before taking Rue's hand and tugged her into the orphanage.

The child led Rue inside and saw that the inside of the orphanage was in some sorts of a small church and that the child had led her to a small chapel within the building. Anderson was sitting in a pew doing his afternoon prayers.

"Why don't you go back outside to play. I can wait for him." Rue whispered to the child.

The child nodded and rushed outside to the others. Rue sat down in the last pew and silently waited for Anderson to finish.

"Normally I don't say this to people like you, but it is good to see you Rue." Anderson spoke as he rose his head.

"It is good to see you too Father Anderson." Rue said she rose from her seat to walk to Anderson.

"No word on that vampire's where about?"

"None so far but her will return when he can. Plus he can take care of himself. Believe or not it was I thought taught him to survive the life of the night." Rue said as she sat down beside Anderson, "Enough about me though, it is just the same old same old as usual. How are you dong Anderson?"

"A good question, I feel good having a second chance at life and I'm not wasting it. I just keep think about what I did. Was it jealously over how powerful you and him was that drove me to do the rash thing or was it truly for the good?" He asked stared at the alter before them.

"Over the years of living I long life like I have, you see rather incredible things. Mortal humans are capable of so much that is a makes monster like me look weak. They are able to rise above others and follow what they believe in. Sometimes what they do can be kind of stupid and idiotic but that's what so grand about life itself Anderson. The things we do in the past is in the past. We look back and think of what we can do in the future. It is the past that makes us stronger. I learned that same lesson again during that battle in London." Rue explained to Anderson who watched with a understanding look.

"What do you mean you learned that lesson?" He asked.

"A long time ago, when Romania was known as Wallachia, there was a little boy I met name Lucian. He looked up to me and grew attached to me. One day I was summoned to the capital due to my language skills. I had to leave Lucian and he felt abandon. At some point in his life he was turned into a vampire and the Major found him. We ran into each other in Germany when I was looking for info on the Major and we fought. Then in London we fought again and we came to a understanding. Our past made us stronger and now we look to the future. He now for Hellsing, especially since I am taking a leave of absence." Rue explained to Anderson with a smile.

"Leave of absence? I thought Hellsing was your life."

"It is, I made a promise to Integra's father to look after but now she has to stand on her own now in this new era. I am following a promise I made to Alucard."

"What sort of promise would you make with a vampire like him?" Anderson asked in curiosity.

"I promised him that I would find out who I am before he returns. I have some idea of what I am but I am not sure. I think I some sort of elf or something."

"An Elf? That's stuff in fairy tales." Anderson scoffed at here.

"So are vampire and werewolves." Rue said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay you got me there, so where to now?" Anderson asked.

"To Ireland. I am to catch a plane tonight begin my search, a long over due search. Its rather funny that long ago I was so scared of knowing what I am but now I am so excited to know. It like diving into a new book and wanting to know right away what the ending is going to be." Rue said with a big grin.

"Sounds like a interesting book." Anderson commented on.

"It rather is, which is why I am truly here. What I am about to give is something where only two copies exist. One to Integra and one to you. Both hand written by me." Rue said taking a rectangle package from her messenger bag she had with her.

"This is for but please open it after I leave, it will be awhile before I come for a visit again. I have been meaning to give this to you for a long time since after the battle in London but I waited because I didn't want to hinder your recovery." Rue continued as she handed him the package.

"What is it?" he asked as he accepted the package from her.

"You have to see when I leave. Now I must be going so you can see what the package is and I must go catch a plane. It was good seeing you Anderson. Stay out of trouble." Rue said before leaving Anderson in the chapel.

Anderson waited a few minutes after Rue left before he opened the package. When he opened he was puzzled to see and was a very thick book. Anderson opened the cover to see a folded piece of paper.

_To whom reads this,_

_ This book contains the thoughts and life event of me, Rue. I give you this you may know my story and pass it to others and to learn from not only my own mistakes in my life but also experiences as well. Please take great care into this book for it is not completely finish. I am still writing my life down on paper so others my read my thoughts and words._

_Rue_

_Anderson just smiled._

"_Good book huh…."_

It had been over 27 years that Rue spent in Ireland. She regularly sent letters to Integra and Seras letting them know that she was doing okay and that she had found out who see was and she thought, she was a elf. A Seelie as the Irish put it.

It was rather interesting learning about herself, she even found some others like her. Rue felt she belonged to something and felt as though she no longer a stray like she always thought she was.

But there was still someone still missing from her life and was a certain vampire king who was late returning.

Rue was leaving Ireland now. She loved it there but it wasn't really her home anymore. Instead of going back to England, Rue decided to go back where all things truly began for her.

So now here she was, sitting in a empty field in the northern part of Romania. The field was once a sprawling city with a castle, but it was no more. Just a empty green beautiful field and bare no scars of the battles long ago that brought the country to its knees.

Rue sat there with her knees drawn to her chest as she started to sing.

(Song is a irish ballad called The Wind that Shook the Barley)

I sat within a valley green,

I sat there with my true love,

My sad heart strove the two between,

The old love and the new love, -

The old for her, the new that made

Me think of Ireland dearly,

While soft the wind blew down the glade

And shook the golden barley.

Twas hard the woeful words to frame

To break the ties that bound us

Twas harder still to bear the shame

Of foreign chains around us

And so I said, "The mountain glen

I'll seek next morning early

And join the brave United Men!"

While soft winds shook the barley.

While sad I kissed away her tears,

My fond arms 'round her flinging,

The foeman's shot burst on our ears,

From out the wildwood ringing, -

A bullet pierced my true love's side,

In life's young spring so early,

And on my breast in blood she died

While soft winds shook the barley!

I bore her to the wildwood screen,

And many a summer blossom

I placed with branches thick and green

Above her gore-stain'd bosom:-

I wept and kissed her pale, pale cheek,

Then rushed o'er vale and far lea,

My vengeance on the foe to wreak,

While soft winds shook the barley!

But blood for blood without remorse,

I've ta'en at Oulart Hollow

And placed my true love's clay-cold corpse

Where I full soon will follow;

And round her grave I wander drear,

Noon, night and morning early,

With breaking heart whene'er I hear

The wind that shakes the barley!

When finished her song she learned when in Ireland, she felt a familiar strong arms embrace her from behind.

"Your late." Rue said with a smirk.

"I would have been home sooner if wasn't for hearing that you were traveling around. It was a pain looking for you my little kitten." Alucard told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Welcome home Alucard. I missed you terribly." Rue said with a smile sat there in Alucard's arms.

**Author's Notes:**

**It's the end finally. I really enjoyed this story. The song was something I came across on Spotify. I don't own the song or anything; it is just a pretty song that I thought was rather fitting. Well that's all folks. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Epilogue

_It has been many years now since that fateful day in London, where the darkness thought it could win against the light. I say many years as though I have counted each and everyone one of them though in honestly I have quit counting the years._

_It was something that annoyed Alucard to no end when I would count years. "Live now and not in the past." That is what he would tell me._

_When I returned to the one place I could call home from my travels abroad, Sir Integra asked me to do something for her, a last promise to keep._

_She made me promise to take over Hellsing when she was to pass from this world. I could only smile and tell her I will keep it going as long as I lived._

_We all now I am immortal so there was no use to putting a date over my head to tell me when my time was up._

_When I told Alucard this he told me he would go where I went. So seeing as I was to be staying in England, he would stay to._

_Surprisingly Seras Victoria would stay as well. She called us her family, which warmed my heart._

_It wasn't long until my return to England that I learned that Lucian had joined Hellsing. Unbeknownst to me, during the war in London, Lucian had save Integra from some ghouls and protected her until Seras arrived._

_The relations between the Vatican and Hellsing remained somewhat the same. Well at least to me that is, though I must say that they have gotten better…a little. _

_Like all things, there be an must ending. Sir Integra passed on from this world and her role was handed down to me._

_At first I was scared but I knew I had Alucard, Seras, and Lucian there to help me._

_It would be years later that another death happened._

_Many years later after Sir Integra's passing, Father Anderson to passed from this world._

_I had visited him and his Orphanage various times over the years. It was my last visit, I will never forget._

Rome- 2015

"You the head of Hellsing now? I always wondered who would take over." Anderson said with a laugh from the bench the two of them were sitting on.

"That's not very encouraging. I've been running this organization now for ten years. For you to have that sort of reaction is not encouraging the least bit." Rue said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just find it amusing is all. So what has that Vampire been up to? Staying out of trouble?" Anderson said with a rueful expression.

"All three of them are staying out of trouble. They don't like to see me angry. Ask Alucard someday why it is not a good thing to see me furious." Rue said with a smile.

"You don't have a mean bone in your body missy." Anderson said with a laugh.

"Alucard says the same thing." Rue muttered.

"So how did you meeting go with the Vatican?" He asked.

"Meh. Some hold some hold. I will say this Vatican is much better than the one I dealt with during the first crusade. So I cant complain too much." Rue said as she leaned back on the bench they sat on.

"To live so long must be a gift."

"Not really. Every New Year, the one thing I wish is for me finally grow old and die. Year after year that has been my wish. It is a curse more than anything. I keep watching those I care grow old and die while I remain the same." Rue said with a sad smile as she stared at the setting sun.

"I grow more tired everyday now. I feel my end coming." Anderson spoke softly.

"All things must come to an end Anderson, even the mostly loveliest stories do. Mine is yet to be determined so to speak, but you have lived a very full life I must say so myself." Rue said with a smile as she stared at him.

"How can you say such a thing?" He asked.

"A friend of I saved during World War II from the Major would say 'To live a full life you do whatever you believe in with each step you take and you must hold onto that belief. To not believe in something and go on each day is to live a hollow life.'"

"She sounds wise, may I ask her name?" Anderson asked.

"Her name was Hannah. After saving and finding surviving relatives of hers, she came to work for Hellsing until she retired and passed from this world peacefully before the battle for London eve began." Rue replied as memories of her friend flashed into her mind.

"If I see her in the next world, I will tell her you said hello." Anderson said to her.

"I would like that very much Anderson."

It was six months later that Father Alexander Anderson passed peacefully in his sleep. I attended the funeral in Rome while Alucard watched from the shadows. I was surprised that he came with me. Maybe he was worried about me and maybe he wanted to also pay his respects to Anderson.

I would the last time a long time I would come back to the Vatican City as well. England needed Hellsing and I had to stay with Hellsing. It was time to take my new role in life more seriously now. I had those around me to help protect the innocent and I was more than ready to do my duty for the Queen of England.

It was time for a new age.

Author's Notes:

I went and saw the movie, The Age of Adeline, and ideas popped in my head on a epilogue that I have wanted to write for a long time. Its rather short but I feel as though it is rather fitting. So this is the end of Stray Cat and I must say, this story was rather fun to write.

Thank you for all the reviews and I still welcome them even though this story is at its end. Thank you to my loyal readers as well. I loved it when you all read it and followed it as well as favorite it as well. Thank you very much.


End file.
